Sibling War
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: Things get heated in Transylvania when Winnie and Willa get into a rather nasty fight and are punished for it. Unfortunately, things go from bad to worse when their younger siblings get traumatized after witnessing such a violent brawl. Second collaboration between me and Studio Zolo. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Confrontation

One day, Winnie was with her dad, her little brother Willie, and her little sister Willa at the monster shopping mall. Winnie was keeping a close eye on her brother due to an incident at the grocery store a few months back. They were walking past the toy store, when Willa noticed a really expensive toy that she wanted. She went over and grabbed the toy, showing her dad.

"Daddy, can I have this please?" She asked. Wayne looked at the price tag and was blown away.

"Fifty dollars?! I don't think so honey." He said. Willa's face dropped a bit.

"Please Daddy?" She asked in a real sweet voice.

"No Willa." He simply said.

Willa decided to bring out her secret weapon. She opened her eyes really wide and had a sad look on her face.

"Pretty please Daddy?" She asked again.

Seeing that face made Wayne give in.

"Oh, all right. Anything for you my little princess." He said taking the toy from her. Willa had a smirk on her face. Unknown to her, Winnie saw everything and was jealous of the fact her sister always got what she wanted.

'I can't believe Dad fell for that! I taught Willa that!' She thought to herself. She decided that she was going to confront her sister when they got home.

They returned to the hotel and Willa went to her room to play with her new toy. A few minutes later, Winnie burst in.

"You just had to have that toy, didn't you?!" She yelled. Willa was confused at why her sister was so angry.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You always get what you want! It's not fair!" Winnie yelled. Willa got up and approached Winnie.

"I can't help that my cuteness gets me what I want!" Willa yelled.

Just then, Willie and Sunny walked by Willa's room and saw that Winnie and Willa were fighting.

"Winnie? Why are you and Willa fighting?" He asked.

"Why?" Sunny asked.

"Hush Willie, hush Sunny. Don't interrupt your big sister." Winnie said.

Winnie then grabbed Willa by the cuff of her shirt.

"Why don't you grow up and act your age?!" She yelled.

"Get your dirty paws off me!" Willa said shoving Winnie away from her.

That was Winnie's breaking point.

"Okay, come on! You want a piece of me?!" She screamed.

Willie and Sunny watched in horror as Winnie tackled Willa to the floor and began punching her, scratching her with her claws, and smacking her. After a few minutes, Willa pushed Winnie off her and they continued exchanging punches and smacks. Then, Willa scratched Winnie in the face, making her very angry.

"Why you little…" Winnie said in anger. She grabbed Willa by the neck, slammed her against the wall, and started choking her. That's when Willie and Sunny decided to act. Sunny ran over to Winnie and tried to get her to let go of Willa.

"Stop it sis! You're hurting her!" Sunny said crying. Winnie didn't listen and Willa was starting to turn blue.

"I'll get Mommy!" Willie said running down the hallway as fast as he could. A few seconds later, he came back with Wanda and she intervened.

"Winnie, let go of Willa now!" She said. Wanda made Winnie let go of Willa and she fell to the floor, gasping for air. Sunny and Willie were crying their eyes out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Wanda demanded.

Winnie and Willa couldn't even come up with the reason they were fighting.

"Get in the hallway, NOW!" Wanda screamed. Winnie and Willa knew from that voice that they were in big trouble and did as they were told. Wanda went over to Willie and Sunny and picked them up, trying to calm them down.

"Shhh, it's okay my little angels. It's over now." She said.

"I…I can't believe Winnie just tried to kill Willa!" Willie said tearfully.

"It was really scary!" Sunny said tearfully.

"You did the right thing Willie. Thank you for coming to get Mommy." She said. Sunny was slowly calming down, while Willie was still crying.

Out in the hallway, Wayne was very cross with his daughters.

"Why were you two fighting in the first place?" He demanded.

"I don't like the way Willa always gets what she wants!" Winnie said.

"What right does that give you to try and kill your little sister?" He asked.

"I…" She began to say.

"I'm sorry to do this. You're my baby girls, but I have to punish you. You two are grounded for a month." He said.

Winnie and Willa were both upset.

"What?! But the new Detective Jerry episode comes on tomorrow!" Winnie said.

"Well, you're going to miss it." He said.

Winnie stared at her sister in anger and that's when Wanda, Willie, and Sunny came out of the room.

"You're dead to me! As far as I'm concerned, I only have one sister now!" Winnie screamed.

"Fine! I don't care!" Willa screamed back.

"Umm, is there any chance you two will make up?" Willie asked.

"That seems kinda harsh sis." Sunny said.

"No, I hate her!" Winnie yelled.

"The feelings mutual Winnie!" Willa yelled back.

The two of them stormed off and Sunny started crying again. She didn't like seeing her big sisters fighting. Willie wrapped his arms around his little sister and hugged her.

"Shh, it's okay sis. They'll make up eventually." He said.

"I-I hope so." She tearfully said.

(A few weeks later)

Winnie and Willa still hated each other and refused to speak and even look at each other. This made Willie and Sunny very sad because they looked up to both of them. One night, Willie was getting ready for bed and his mom was tucking him in.

"Good night my little Willie." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Good night Mommy." He said. She left his room and Willie tossed and turned before falling asleep. He was having some sweet dreams, until they were interrupted by a nightmare. In the nightmare, Winnie and Willa were fighting again, only this time, Winnie and Willa ended up choking each other to death. Willie woke up from the nightmare gasping for breath. Very frightened and not thinking at all, he grabbed his stuffed snail, opened his bedroom window, climbed out, and ran away from home.

A few minutes later Sunny was walking down the hallway to Willie's room. She had been having nightmares too and wanted some comfort from her brother. When she got there, she noticed his window was open and he was nowhere to be found. Sunny searched around his room and couldn't find any trace of him. She started crying.

"My big brother is gone!" She said tearfully.

She quickly ran down the hallway to Winnie's room.

"Winnie, it's horrible! Willie ran away!" She said.

"What?!" Winnie said.

"We have to find him!" Sunny said.

"Yes, we do!" Winnie said.

Sunny left Winnie's room and went to go get Willa.

"Big sis! Willie ran away!" She said.

"He did?!" Willa asked.

"Yes! We have to find him!" Sunny said.

"Of course! Anything for my little twin brother!" Willa said.

Sunny brought Willa back to Winnie's room and they glared at each other.

"You!" They both said in angry tones.


	2. The search for Willie

Winnie and Willa glared at each other.

"It's your fault Willie ran away!" Winnie screamed.

"My fault?!" Willa stormed back. "You were the one trying to kill me in front of him! It's your fault!"

Sunny started crying because her sisters were fighting again.

"Oh great! You made our little sister cry!" Winnie said.

"Me?! You made her cry!" Willa said.

Sunny stopped crying and spoke.

"Girls, please stop fighting! This is why Willie ran away in the first place!" She said.

Winnie and Willa looked at each other and realized how silly they've been.

"Sunny's right. We have to stop fighting. I'm sorry Winnie, this is all my fault!" Willa said.

"No, it's my fault Willa! I shouldn't have gotten so jealous!" Winnie said.

The two sisters hugged each other, making Sunny very happy.

"Come on! We can find Willie if we all work together!" Willa said.

"Yeah!" Sunny agreed.

"Agreed! When we do find him, I'm so gonna give him a serious talking to!" Winnie said.

"Yeah, me too!" Willa said.

With that, the girls went to their parents' room and told them Willie ran away. Wanda nearly fainted when she heard that Willie had ran away, but Wayne calmed her down. They agreed to let the girls look for him. Before they left, they went to Wally's room to tell him what happened. Wanye was with him because he too had a nightmare and was getting comfort from his big brother.

"What?! Willie's gone!?" Wally said in shock. Wanye started crying a bit.

"My poor little bro! He could be anywhere!" Wanye said tearfully.

"Knowing Willie, he couldn't have gotten far. We better hurry up and find him. It's not safe out there. Something could get him!" Wally said.

"Yeah, well he's gonna wish something got him when I get ahold of him!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willa agreed.

The werewolf siblings then left the hotel to go and look for their brother. It didn't take long for them to find him. He was near a lake, sleeping with his stuffed snail in his paws.

"Big brother! You're okay!" Sunny said in tears.

Hearing her voice, Willie woke up and looked at his siblings.

"Willie! Why did you run away?" Winnie asked.

"I didn't like seeing you and Willa fight! Everything was going bad!" He said.

"We made up baby brother! It was wrong of us to fight!" Willa said.

"Really?" Willie asked.

"Yes!" Winnie and Willa both said.

"You two are sisters again?" He asked.

"Absolutely!" Winnie and Willa both said.

"Yay! That's amazing!" He said.

"Yup! Now that we're sisters again, there's only thing we have to do." Winnie said.

"What's that?" Willie asked.

"Teaching you a lesson about not running away!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willa agreed.

"Oh boy…" Willie said.

They all headed back to the hotel, where their mom was waiting for them.

"I'm so proud of you girls! You finally made up!" Wanda said.

"Me too!" Sunny said. "We can all be best sisters!"

"We'll never fight again! I don't want to hurt my sister!" Winnie said.

"Me neither!" Willa said.

"That's fantastic! Because you two found your brother, I'm reducing your grounding to a week." Wanda said.

"Wow, really?!" Winnie and Willa both said.

"Yes! Just promise me you won't fight anymore!" She said.

"We promise!" Winnie and Willa both said.

"I'm being punished, aren't I?" Willie asked.

"I'm afraid so sweetie. No TV for a week, and I'm also taking away your 3DS." Wanda said.

"Awww…" Willie said in a disappointed tone.

"That's not all baby brother." Winnie said.

"Huh?" Willie asked in confusion.

"We're your big sisters, we get to punish you too!" Willa said.

"What kind of punishment are you going to give me?" Willie asked.

"We're gonna get you sick…" Winnie said.

"…With our girl germs!" Willa said.

"Oh no, please no! Anything but that!" Willie begged.

"Sorry baby brother, you need to be taught a lesson!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willa agreed.

"Sorry big brother, but I'm with our sisters" Sunny said.

Wally looked at his little brother and said "Well, it was nice knowing you little bro."

"Come here little bro!" Winnie said getting closer to Willie.

"Noooooo!" Willie screamed running away from his sisters and they chased after him. After a little bit, Winnie caught Willie and she held his arms down so he couldn't get away.

"Let me go please!" Willie begged.

"Nope! Pucker up baby brother!" She said.

She kissed her brother multiple time on the lips and cheeks all while Willie was gagging. When Winnie was done, she got off Willie and he tried to get up, only Willa sat down on top of him.

"Get ready little brother!" She said.

"Make it stop!" Willie said.

Willa kissed her twin brother multiple times on the cheek. When she was done, she got off Willie and he tried to get away, only to be stopped by his little sister.

"Ahh, ahh! It's my turn now!" Sunny said.

"Oh no…" Willie said.

Sunny grabbed Willie and started kissing him. Afterwards, Willie wiped his lips off and was gagging.

"You girls are mean." He said.

"Sorry little bro, but you needed some tough love." Winnie said.

"Yeah, we're the only ones who can give it to you." Willa said.

"Yeah!" Sunny said.

"There's plenty more where that came from!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willa and Sunny both said.

Willie ran over to his mom and hid behind her.

"Help me Mommy!" He said.

"I'm afraid I can't sweetie. The girls are too powerful." She said.

Willie saw his dad nearby and ran over to him.

"Daddy help me!" He said.

"Sorry son, you're on your own." Wayne said.

"Oh boy." Willie said.

Then, Winnie, Willa, and Sunny approached him.

"Come on baby brother, it's time for some more girl germs!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willa and Sunny both said.

"Oh no…" Willie said trying to get away. This time though, Winnie caught Willie before he could run. She held him down again and the girls started giving him a whole bunch of kisses. After it was over, Willie was gagging.

"Eww! I'll never get clean now!" He said. Winnie, Willa, and Sunny smiled.

"That's all baby brother…" Winnie said.

Willie breathed a sigh of relief.

"…For now!" Winnie finished.

"Oh no." Willie said.

He knew he was going to be in for a tough week.

*One week later*

Winnie and Willa's punishment had officially ended, as did Willie's. However, the girls weren't done with punishing him.

Winnie, Willa, and Sunny were chasing after Willie down the hallway until they cornered him.

"Are you ready for more baby brother?" Winnie asked getting closer to Willie.

"N-No! Wait! I recorded all the episodes of Detective Jerry you missed!" He said.

Winnie stared at her brother.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yeah! Remember I promised you I wouldn't watch the show without you?" He asked.

Winnie nodded.

"So, I recorded the episodes so we could watch them together!" He said.

Winnie smiled and hugged her brother.

"Thanks baby brother! You're the best!" She said.

"That doesn't mean you're safe from us little bro!" Willa said.

"Yeah!" Sunny agreed.

Willie hid behind Winnie.

"Save me sis!" He said.

"Nah, sorry baby brother, but you need some more tough love." She said.

"You're mean." He said.

Winnie watched and laughed as her sisters started kissing him. Afterwards, he started gagging.

"Let's go watch the episodes now!" Winnie said.

"Yeah!" Willie said.

Winnie looked over at Willa and Sunny and smiled.

"You girls can come too if you want." She said.

Willa and Sunny both nodded.

"Yeah!" They both said.

The werewolf siblings all went to Willie's room and he started playback of the episodes. Sunny didn't really understand what was happening, but she liked the jokes. Willa on the other hand, liked the technology Jerry used and also liked the theme song. They watched through all the episodes and before too long it was time for them to go to bed.

Winnie helped Willa get ready for bed and tucked her in. She gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night baby sister." Winnie said.

"Good night big sis." Willa said.

Winnie then went over to Willa's toy box and got her Woody doll. She gave him to her.

"Don't forget Woody. I know you can't sleep without him." She said.

"Thanks sis." Willa said.

Winnie turned around and was about to leave.

"Big sister?" Willa said.

Winnie turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"I love you." Willa said.

"I love you too baby sister." Winnie said.

She left Willa's room and went to Willie's to check on him. He was fast asleep, softly snoring with his stuffed snail in his paws.

Winnie went over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night baby brother." Winnie said before leaving. She went to Sunny's room and saw she was still awake.

"What's wrong sis?" Winnie asked.

"I can't sleep. I keep having scary nightmares!" Sunny said.

This reminded Winnie of how she bonded with Wanye when he was younger by comforting him.

"I have something that may help." She said.

Winnie went to her room and reached under her bed. She pulled out a pink knapsack, which held some of her most prized possessions and pulled out her old binky. She went back to Sunny's room.

"You can use my old binky if you want. It helped me with my nightmares." Winnie said showing her the binky.

"But I'm too old for a binky sis!" Sunny said.

"No, you're not. You're only 5 sis. I admit I still use it sometimes." Winnie said.

"Really?" Sunny asked.

"Just don't tell Dennis or our brothers, okay?" Winnie said.

"Okay." Sunny said.

Winnie went over to Sunny and slipped her old binky into her mouth. Sunny happily started sucking on it, and started falling asleep. Before she fell asleep, Winnie gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night sis, I love you." She said leaving her room and going to hers. Winnie got ready for bed and went to her toy box. She pulled out her Buzz Lightyear that she slept with when she didn't have her binky. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with sweet dreams.


End file.
